Crossed Destinies
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Gakupo tenía una relación amorosa con ella, pero las cosas no iban bien, lo mismo ocurría con Len y Gumi. [Secuela de Ama no Jaku] (Len x Rin y Gakupo x Gumi) Capitulo 2 : Orange -Len x Rin
1. I Imperfect Flower

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Secuela de Ama no Jaku, en este caso primero es un Gakupo x Rin para después terminarlo como un Gakupo x Gumi y un Len x Rin después continuare con un capitulo mas para explicar cómo se conocieron Len y Rin :D**_

_**Summary: Gakupo tenía una relación amorosa con ella, pero las cosas no iban bien, lo mismo ocurría con Len y Gumi. [Secuela de Ama no Jaku]**_

* * *

_**Crossed Destinies**_

_Imperfect Flower_

Un muchacho de cabellos purpura, salió a caminar para despejar su mente, aunque en este día el clima el frio y lluvioso fue lo que empeoraba su caminata, llevaba un paraguas para protegerse, antes de salir, se puso una camisa blanca, unos jeans negros cambiando con una corbata y unos zapatos del mismo color. Su largo cabello purpura estaba recogido en una sola coleta, Gakupo Kamui, quien tenía su vista perdida en su camino, apresuraba un poco sus pasos, estaba distraído; saco de su bolsillo un pequeño papel, una invitación pero no sabía de ¿Quién se trataba? Se detuvo por unos minutos, sostenía su paraguas debajo de la lluvia, mientras eso leyó la invitación que resaltaban los nombres de "_Len y Rin_", -"_Lo invitamos a celebrar en este día, el casamiento de estas dos personas muy enamoradas"-_ leía en su mente, se quedo perplejo, no podía creer que su ex novia se iba a casar, nunca pensó que cuando discutían por cualquier cosa y ahora ella se iba a casar con otra persona…

—Rin…—murmuro desanimado.

—"_Gakupo no eres tú, soy yo. Ese día en la plaza conocí a alguien más… "_ —recordó con esa voz femenina.

_**Flash Black**_

Gakupo llevaba muchos días trabajando, como profesor de música. Cada vez, tenía muchas cosas en su mente que no lo dejaban descansar. Trataba de pasar más tiempo con su novia, Rin Kagamine, ya que ella trabajaba en un teatro, y no podía ver muy seguido a su novio… Una vez, la joven había invitado a su novio para que venga a verla en el teatro, pero las cosas no fueron como lo había planeado, el no había llegado ya que hubo un inconveniente en la excursión del colegio: uno de los alumnos de este, se peleo contra uno compañeros por una chica.

El peli morado, cuando llego después de las 11 p.m se encontró con una Rin, no tan alegre que digamos, ella lo esperaba afuera del lugar y de brazos cruzados.

—Perdón, amor. —se disculpaba este avergonzado.

—No importa, mañana hay otra función —dijo ella desviando la mirada.

— ¿Vamos a casa? —sugirió el sonriendo de lado. La joven le robo un beso, como si fuera una despedida.

—Hoy no tengo ganas, iré a la casa de mi hermano, Rinto—le contesto mientras avanzaba sus pasos.

— ¿Estas enojada? —pregunto extrañado.

—No solo que…No quiero hablar.

Después lo que paso ese día, su novia no quería venir con él, solo tenían pequeñas citas o salidas entre ellos dos, aunque se sentía en el ambiente que algo no andaba bien, Gakupo sospechaba de algo, pero no se daba cuenta. Ninguno de los dos sentía lo mismo por el otro, la muchacha tardaba en responderle cosas a él, además tanto como Rin y Gakupo a veces están ocupados en algunos días para juntarse…

Hasta que un día, Rin lo estaba esperándolo en el parque, ella estaba sentada en una banca, quería contárselo y aclarar lo que en verdad sentía, Gakupo se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué paso? Tu voz sonaba asustada, cuando me llamaste—indago preocupado.

—Es que…Tenemos que hablar de nuestra relación, Gakupo— respondió con voz quebrada.

— ¿Qué sucede con eso?

—Todo termino…Gakupo. —contesto desviando la mirada. —Gakupo no eres tú, soy yo. Ese día en la plaza conocí a alguien más…

— ¿Qué?

—En nuestra cita, tu volviste a dejarme plantada en la plaza, no venias entonces me encontré con un viejo amigo…Que me había presentado mi hermano. —Musito en tono apagada. — Adiós…Gakupo.

El joven de cabellos morados estaba completamente anonadado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, trataba de evitar llorar, ¿la amaba? Si la amaba, pero no creía que esto iba a terminar de esta manera, tan- tan rápido; miro como poco a poco su novia se alejaba. Gakupo Kamui, quedo como una flor imperfecta, antes lo tenía todo… Y estaba tranquilo por eso, se sentía completo…

_**~Fin del flash black~**_

El muchacho continúo caminando llevando en sus manos su paraguas, el era uno de los invitados de la boda, sintió un pinchazo al ver por el mismo camino una visión de su ex novia, quien le agarraba del brazo a otro muchacho de cabellos rubios. Al verla otra vez que se alejaba lentamente de él, si el tan solo pudiera tener tiempo para arreglar las cosas, Gakupo pensó que fue por su culpa…Que no pudieron aprovechar a salir más seguido, pero él estaba trabajando y ella también, las cosas cambiaron ahora porque tiene vacaciones…

—Rin…Lo siento—negó con la cabeza y volvió a levantar la vista y no había nadie. Bajo su paraguas y al sentir las gotas de la lluvia rosar su piel, fue algo tan nostálgico, tan deprimente. Una flor incompleta que se alimentaba de las gotas para reanimarse un poco, apenas dio dos pasos firmes hacia adelante.

De pronto, salió corriendo en busca de ella, para recuperarla y para no cometer el mismo error. Cuando llego a la iglesia, al verla vestida de blanco al igual que su pareja, fue algo tan-tan hermoso por un momento, se imagino que él estaba vestido con un smoking blanco igual que el novio de ella.

— ¿Está bien? —murmuro por lo bajo.

Rin lo miro y le sonreía muy alegre, el joven también le sonreía y se quedo observando la boda, sentándose en uno de las sillas que estaban muy cerca de ahí; escucho un ruido que provenía en la puerta de la entrada, al parecer había otro invitado mas aparte de él. Cuando volteo para ver de quien se trataba… Una muchacha de cabellos verdes y de ojos esmeralda, se encontraba ahí parada justo en la entrada, sus ojos tenían algo brilloso: se notaba que ella estuvo llorando.

— _¿Quién es ella? _—se pregunto el mismo admirando la belleza de aquella joven. —_Creo que la reconozco de otro lado… ¿De la secundaria será?_

Gumi dio media vuelta para salir de la iglesia; el joven agarro su paraguas y se fue siguiendo a esa muchacha, al verla ahí debajo de la lluvia, era triste y mas que seguramente ella había venido a recuperar lo suyo…Pero termino aceptándolo y lo dejo ir.

—Tome se puede resfriar…—le dijo Gakupo al cubrir su cabeza con el paraguas.

—Gracias…—dijo ella al voltear hacia atrás. Sus miradas se cruzaron, parecía que salían chispas que se conectaban entre sí.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —pregunto Gumi sonrojada.

—Creo que si… En la secundaria, tú eras la novia de Len ¿cierto? —respondió el sonrojado. —Nunca te saque los ojos de encima…—

— ¿Gakupo Kamui? —pronuncio la peli verde tratando de recordar su nombre.

—Así es.

—Tú eras mi único mejor amigo…Pero creí que te gustaba Rin.

—Dejemos el pasado, ya pisado. — insinuó en tono burlón. Este se acerca hacia ella y la toma del mentón para robarle un beso que duro unos minutos.

— ¿Qué haces? —indago tapándose la boca y sonrojada.

—Tenemos una segunda oportunidad, date cuenta—le contesto en tono alegre.

—Jeje, tienes razón. —decía Gumi al hacer una risita nerviosa. Antes de irse del lugar, ella también se acerco y le robo un beso para después irse junto caminando debajo de la lluvia, solo que esta vez compartieron el paraguas.

_**Fin del capítulo I.**_

* * *

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, como ya sabrán el próximo se trata solamente de Len x Rin… de cómo se conocen ellos dos :D … _

_Sayonara atte. J.H_

_PD: Muchas gracias a _CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111 y a Rosario-San _por sus comentarios en mi fic de "Ama no Jaku" :D gracias por darme ánimos n_n_


	2. IIOrange

Las cosas habían cambiado durante sus últimos años, que había pasado al lado de su ex novia, la extrañaba pero de todas formas, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que conocer a otras personas como ella lo había dicho. A pesar que Gumi fue su mejor amiga, la amaba de todas formas, la quería… Según él.

—… _¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tuve que terminar con ella? _—se preguntaba en sus pensamientos. Habían pasado casi 5 años, más o menos de su separación. Len Kagamine caminaba debajo de la lluvia, sin ningún paraguas, tal vez desde que volvió a ver a esa chica, tenía esas ganas de volverla a ver, aunque todavía estaba dolorido por su separación… Todavía recordaba cuando apenas la conoció…

_**~Flash Black~**_

Caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, ya eran las 5 p.m y Len tenía que irse a su casa. Aun tenía puesto su uniforme escolar, este adelantaba sus pasos, bajo algo apresurado por las escaleras que después se tropezó y cayó en el suelo, de su mochila salió volando algunos objetos y útiles: como libros y lápices de colores.

— "_¿Se encuentra bien?"_ —escucho una voz femenina. Len levanto su vista encontrándose con una joven de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules, al parecer ella se había quedado admiranda desde la ventana del colegio, el atardecer. —S-Si estoy- bien. —respondió nervioso.

— ¿Tú no eres el amigo de Rinto? —volvió a preguntar aquella joven algo extrañada.

—S-Si. Me llamo Len Kagamine, y ¿tu?

—Oh! Perdón me llamo Rin—contesto ella ayudándolo a levantarse, mientras tanto, el joven se quedo agarrando sus cosas, Rin también se quedo ayudándolo. Cuando quedo un solo libro en el suelo ambos se apresuraron en tomarlo, pero se golpearon sus cabezas al mismo tiempo, sus miradas se cruzaron. Un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambos jóvenes, Len negó con la cabeza y al tomar el libro salió corriendo del lugar.

— ¡Nos vemos, Rin y gracias!—le grito antes de irse.

—De nada—murmuro por lo bajo, se volvió a colocar sus auriculares y continuo escuchando música. —_Len Kagamine…_—susurro con una sonrisa.

Desde esa pequeña cruzada de ambos, Len siempre la encontraba en el mismo lugar, no podía evitar observarla, los rayos del Sol que se estaba escondiendo, hacían resaltar un poco mas sus ojos azules al igual que su cabello.

—_Es hermosa_—murmuro sonrojado.

— ¡Rin!

El muchacho se quedo observando la escena, había alguien al lado de ella, un joven de cabellos morados: que sujetaba su largo cabello en una sola coleta, llevaba el mismo uniforme escolar. Ese joven era más alto que ella…Se quedo algo shockeado cuando los vio besándose…

—Ella, ya tiene novio.

— ¡Len!

—Gumi— dijo al voltear.

La joven de cabellos verdes, lo rodeo con sus brazos, —Len-kun—decía ella al abrazarlo con fuerza. — ¿Esta todo en orden? —preguntaba algo preocupada.

Len miro disimuladamente a la otra pareja y le miro a su mejor amiga. —Si, Gumi ¿conoces a ese chico? —le pregunto al señalarlo.

—Sí, el es Gakupo Kamui, fue-fue mi mejor amigo en otro colegio…Por lo que veo ya tiene novia—contesto desviando la mirada.

—No te preocupes…Gumi, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —le volvió a preguntar.

— ¡¿Qué?! —reacciono sonrojada, Gumi anteriormente en su antigua escuela, se había enamorado de Gakupo, aunque él nunca lo supo y mucho menos ella no se animaba a contárselo, ¿Por qué? Por miedo a ser rechazada por su mejor amigo y también por perder su amistad con él. Pero desde, que se cambio a esta escuela, las cosas cambiaron un poco, Gakupo quedo en otro salón, por la cual, Rin Kagamine estaba allí, en cambio, Gumi Megpoid conoció a Len quien rápidamente se convirtió en su nuevo mejor amigo…Tal vez, se sentía confundida…Pero ¿Acaso podría ser una nueva oportunidad? Para ella, si y mas que sentía extraña cuando estaba a su lado.

—Si—contesto sonrojada.

_**~Fin del flash black~**_

Continuo caminando, hasta llegar a una plaza, ahí fue entonces donde la vio…Otra vez, era ella, Rin estaba sentada en una banca; parecía que estaba esperando a alguien, pero también noto que ella estaba llorando, mientras que sostenía un paraguas en su mano derecha.

— ¿…Gakupo? —indago al levantar la vista, una silueta salió de las sombras. — ¿Len?

—H-Hola, Rin—le decía este al sentarse a su lado. — ¿sucede algo?

Cuando la joven escucho esa pequeña pregunta, rompió en llanto, a lo que después el chico la abrazo con fuerza, no quería verla así, sufriendo por otra persona… Sin dar más preámbulos, Len aprovecho el momento para robarle un beso…Consolándola.

— ¿Qué haces? —reaccionando de golpe y rompiendo así el beso.

—Lo quería hacer hace mucho tiempo—respondió el chico al sonreír de lado.

—…Aunque…Me gusto un poco…—decía Rin nerviosa y sonrojada.

Desde entonces, Len y Rin empezaron a salir, bueno para la joven era difícil decirle la verdad a Gakupo, aunque ese momento no tardo en llegar…

—"_Gakupo no eres tú, Soy yo. Ese día en la plaza conocí a alguien más" —Le decía Rin levantando un poco la voz, estaba destrozada… Su relación con Gakupo se había distanciado mucho._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un año más adelante, ambos jóvenes decidieron casarse, bueno la chica se había emocionado mucho cuando Len se lo había propuesto y al frente de toda su familia, ella sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo que _**Si. **_Rin se encargo de enviar las invitaciones, a sus amigos y familiares de ambos, pero la lluvia había arruinado eso…

Unas horas antes de la boda, ellos dos salieron a caminar debajo de la lluvia, obviamente Len esta vez llevaba el paraguas y ella se sujetaba del brazo. Cuando fueron a caminar por la plaza, se cruzaron primero con Gakupo Kamui, quien parecía estar deprimido y más delante de la caminata la siguiente fue Gumi Megpoid.

—Quisiera hacer algo por ellos—murmuro Rin por lo bajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron las horas, Len la estaba esperando en el altar y ella con sus pasos lentos, llevando puesto su vestido largo y blanco, las sillas estaban vacías, bueno la próxima será delante de todos, aunque esta vez estaba Gakupo observando todo. Y la siguiente había sido Gumi quien había llegado un poco tarde.

—Gumi—susurro el joven percatado.

La muchacha de cabellos verdes apenas los vio a ambos y luego salió corriendo, también ellos dos notaron que el peli morado la había seguido…

—Fue lo mejor que hice—le decía la joven a su novio.

— ¿Tu planeaste esto? —pregunto el chico confundido.

—Sí, las invitaciones de ellos dos nunca los anule, digo no los cancele, de hecho querían que Gakupo y Gumi estén juntos…Me entere que a mi ex novio le interesaba a tu ex novia. —contesto ella con una risita juguetona.

—Eres malita—le dijo este en tono burlón.

Después de eso, ambos jóvenes dijeron _**SI. **_Para luego besarse, al escuchar cuando el cura dijo "ahora puede besar a la novia", luego salieron corriendo debajo de la lluvia como si fueran dos adolescentes…El con su smoking y ella con su hermoso vestido blanco.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Sayonara Atte. J.H **_


End file.
